modern cliché
by CouscousAlDente
Summary: Just a nice encounter. (really short Spamano one shot / human AU)


I knew from the moment I've seen him that I wanted him, even with that dumb expression he made when he stared as I spoke in my native tongue, I quickly understood that he was a mere tourist, probably lost in the streets of the small village I lived in, that only perked my interest and it drew a charming grin on my lips "Oh I see you're a tourist huh?" the smile he gave me as I asked him that was breath taking, a perfect set of white teeth and soft lips curling as dimples appeared, his eyes narrowing a bit, his brows relaxed, he looked happy and reassured, he drew a sigh and nodded, he told me he was looking for a nice bar or place where he could get himself some wine, I could feel his eyes scanning me, scrutinizing me and god knows I loved that feeling, I suggested a nice bar not too far, where none would bother us, he gladly accepted and chatted as we made our way, his accent, smooth, and his voice so suave and sensuous, I couldn't bring myself not to rivet his entire body.  
once we got inside the bar, I ordered some good wine and made sure we'd be seated in a corner where no one could see us, we talked, he spoke about himself, he asked a lot of questions, I tried to avoid as much of his _Spanish inquisition_ as I could.. I never expected it, he seemed quite a shy one at first, but god I was wrong, he was _shameless_ absolutely _shameless_ and I was enamored with that, he even flirted back, and made some quite cheesy comments that deserved the occasional sciocco and _stolto_ from my side, but he managed to make me genuinely laugh, and I cherished that. My hand slid down and brushed his thigh, he didn't seem to mind, so I did something risqué but worth it, I moved closer to him, my hand slithering its way to dangerous places, he tensed up I could feel it under his denim, he looked at me with impish lustful eyes, and I gently squeezed his inner thigh, he bit his lower lip and I felt it on my own, soon I could feel something warm and soft brush against my own lips, I fluttered my eyelids shut for a second of pure euphoria, I needed this man, that fiery excitement inside of me was growing intense. I smirked and whispered one small phrase that seemed to spark that same passion I was feeling, we stood up at the same time and hurried to my place, I held his warm hand the whole time, thinking about how it would feel against other parts of my body, hell against all of it, I craved for it I was _down_ and out for it. We stood at my door for 2 minutes, trying to regulate our breathing, we both laughed at how messy and lascivious we looked. The moment I opened the door though, things got absolutely berserk, we threw our shoes off at the entrance, slammed the door shut with our bodies as we kissed wildly, finally I could feel his tongue dancing with mine, brushing and tasting each other, he was so sweet yet ardent, we ripped our shirts in the living room, threw off our pants in the hall, crashed our bodies into what seemed like an eternal journey of lust and desire, satisfaction and bliss. I pressed him against my mattress, devoured his body, I worshiped it like no one ever has or ever will, and he reciprocated it all, the sounds of pleasure and our names resonated in the room, my window was open for the world to hear our cacophony of love, the bed creaked against the hardwood of my bedroom's floor, we gasped and grasped, I rammed into him mercilessly, making him scream for more, the way he moved his hips was a divine dance that sent me to the seventh sky. You'd think it only stopped at that but we stayed up all night, he venerated my body and deluged me with his ardor, my X of elation was murdered with beatific zeal, making me moan out prayers for ceaseless gusto. We were like animals, I officially needed a stopover at Ikea, his fatigued burning body fell on top of mine, his soft brown curls tickling my glowing chest, we definitely needed a dive, he smiled and pressed a kiss on my chest, that encaged my throbbing heart, I pulled him closer, spent a whole hour admiring his charm, before drifting into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
